Wammy's life
by Rumie-chan
Summary: La vie de Mello, Matt et Near à la Wammy's house ! Amitiers, rires, coups foireux et peines ! Nul en résumé.....


**Hello ! Voila une fan fic relatant la vie de nos p'tits successeurs à la Wammy's House ! Mello, Near et Matt, encore jeunes à cette époque de leur vie…**

**Raited : K, ils sont gosses !!! **

**Age- Mello- 8 ans, Matt- 8 ans, Near- 6 ans.**

**Mot- Death note ne m'appartient pas….(Bouhouou !!!)**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Wammy's House, matin d'été :**

Dring ! Dring ! Driiinnnngg !!!!!!!!!¨

PAF !!!!

Le réveil fut jeté violemment au sol par un certain blond qui ne supportait pas les réveils matins un dimanche….Mello.

Celui-ci bailla, il tira ses couvertures et saut joyeusement du lit. Le blondinet ouvrit sa fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la grande cour, il faisait beau et chaud aujourd'hui, une journée par-faite ! Il se retourna et posa ses yeux sur le lit de ami Matt, qui partageait son dortoir, le rouquin dormait encore, emmitouflé dans son lit en serrant son coussin :

''Quel paresseux !'' Pensa Mello en s'approchant de lui.

Limite si Matt ne ronflait pas pendant son sommeil ! A 8 ans ! Fallait le faire !

Il bougea un peu l'endormit pour le réveiller, mais il se tourna sur le coté pour faire dos à Mello qui s'énerva immédiatement :

-Matt !! Réveil toi !! Gronda-t-il en le retournant et le prenant par les épaules.

-Ggnn…..

-Matt !!! Maaatt !!!!

Il se mit à le secouer.

-Gné !?

-Aaahh !!! Quand même !!

Matt se redressa sur ses coudes pour reprendre ses esprits, il était décoiffé (Oh My god !!) , ses cheveux partants dans tout les sens, il se frotta les yeux, regarda dehors puis il dit enfin :

-Oh…Salut, Mello.

-C'est ca, bonjour ! Dit celui-ci sarcastiquement.

Matt s'étira et descendit de son lit. Il fit soigneusement sa toilette tendis que Mello l'attendait au pas de la porte en grognant :

-Dépêche !! J'ai faim moi !

-Moui moui…. J'arrive…

Il ferma la porte de leur chambre, il allait marchait lentement comme à son habitude pour aller au réfectoire mais, Mello, trop impatient comme d'habitude, le tira par le poigné et à toute vitesse l'entraina jusqu'au réfectoire. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers sautant les dernières marches, traversant frénétiquement les couloirs vides, Matt manqua de tomber au virage du troisième couloir, mais il ne se plaignait même pas, avec Mello, broncher ne servait à rien…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port. Plusieurs enfants étaient déjà là, discutant joyeusement et jouant avec leurs petits jouets sur la table. Mello et Matt s'assirent comme les autres à une table. Matt sortit sont éternelle DS de sa poche et se mit à tapoter sur les boutons avec ses pouces. Mello posa sa tète sur sa main et adossa son coude sur la table. Son regard fut attiré par une touffe blanche accroupit dans un coin, occupé à faire un puzzle. Mello se mit alors à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se leva, quitta la table et se dirigea en direction du petit albinos. Celui-ci fit min e de l'ignorer :

-Yo ! Ca gaze, Neeeaarr ????

-Bonjour, Mello. Dit-il simplement.

-''Bonjours Mello !!'' Répéta celui-ci en exagérant.

Near enroula une mèche de cheveux avec son index :

-Mello, tu ne veux pas aller avec les autres, tu risque de t'ennuyer avec moi tu sais.

-Ha !!! Moi ? M'ennuyer ? T'as raison… Parce que si tu veux tout savoir, si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour te dire que je t'emm….

-MELLO !

Il sursauta quand la voix perçante de la surveillante résonna dans la pièce.

-Mello, arrêtes de l'embêter et retourne à ta place !

-Rola ! C'est bon quoi !

Il retourna à sa place en grognant, ébouriffant les cheveux de Near au passage. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il se contenta d'aller lui aussi à sa place, à l'autre bous de la table, tout seul.

Et le petit déjeuné se passa, comme n'importe lequel, avec des rires, des blagues des moqueries ! Entre-temps, des gamins étaient allé se joindre à Near, certains l'aimaient bien, mais le fréquentaient néanmoins rarement, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment déranger l'albinos… Il passait sa vie dans son coin, à jouer avec divers objets, figurines et puzzles.

Mello était particulièrement excité aujourd'hui, ils étaient en été, qui dit été dit ''Camping !!''. Le blondinet en avait parlé à Matt toute la soirée, deux jours et deus nuits à se raconter des histoires effrayantes, dormir dehors, faire un feu, manger des machmalows (pas sure pour l'orthographe…) !!!

Pourtant, le départ n'était que demain.

-Sa va être mortel !!!!

-Mais oui…Marmonnait Matt.

-Que quoi quoi quoi ??????

-J'ai dis….'C'est bien''. Inventa le rouquin.

-….. **Regard menaçant**

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, les enfants retournèrent à leurs occupations avant de commencer leurs bagages le soir.

Mello et Matt revinrent dans leur chambre :

Matt jouait avec sa DS et Mello tentait désespérément de trouver une occupation. Coucher sur son lit à regarder le plafond :

-Kess qu'on peut faire ? Matt ? Trouve une idée toi !

-J'en sais rien moi… Oh !

Mello se redressa vivement vers son ami, avait-il trouvé une occupation ?

-Quoi ?!

- Ah…Non…Je n'ai pas attrapé le Pokémon….

-Gggrrrrr……..Matt….

-Oh !!

-Keuwoi !?

-Les canards de l'étang ont eu leurs bébés, ils sont sortit de leurs œufs ce matin d'après la surveillante…Lâcha-t-il.

-Des canetons !? Chouette ! Ont va les embêter un coup !!

Mello saut da son lit et se dirigea vers la porte :

-Tu viens !?

-Mouai…on…ou..non…ouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…………..Oui.

Une fois qu'il eu sauvegardé sa partie, il suivit Mello jusqu'à l'étang, les mains dans les poches.

L'étang se trouvait à l'extrémité du jardin de l'orphelinat et il était bordé d'une clôture de bois pour éviter que les enfants s'en approche trop….''Quel idiot ce Roger par moment !'' Pensait Mello. ''Si il croit que sa va m'empêcher de passer !''

Il se mit à rire tout seul, Matt soupira. Le soleil tapait fort, faisant bien refléter le bleu de l'eau, malgré les quelques crasses qui se trouvaient dedans.

Comme il l'avait dit, Mello sauta par-dessus la barrière, Matt l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extrême bord, à coté d'eux, il y avait un tas de roseaux d'où sortaient des petit couinements, les canetons ! Mello ricana de joie, il aimait bien les animaux, mais il prenait également un malin plaisir à les effrayer… Lui et Matt se penchèrent légèrement pour tenter d'en apercevoir un, mais non, les roseaux étaient trop hauts pour eux… Mais ! Un des petits poussins se tenait là, devant eux, tranquillement en train de flotter sur l'eau, il avait échappé à la vigilance de sa maman… Vite ! Mello se saisit d'une grande tige de roseau bien solide et la tendit à Matt.

-Prends ce bout là ! Je vais essayer de l'attraper !

-Ok !

Ils firent selon le ''plan''. Bientôt, Mello se trouvait le corps au dessus de la flotte, les pieds sur la rive, une main tendant vers le petit animal, l'autre tenant le roseau que Matt tenait fermement des deux mains.

-J'y suis presque !!!

-Dépêches…T'es lourd tu sais…. Se plaignit Matt en soufflant.

-Atta ! Atta !!!! J'l'ai preeeeeessssqquue !!!!!!!

Dans le bureau de Roger….

-Aaah !!!! Gloussa le vieil homme en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Quelle belle journée ! Les enfants sont contents ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantes, le camping est pour demain et Mello et ….

-MAAAAAATTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla une voix au dehors.

-Oui, Mello et Matt n'ont pas fait de bét….

Il se tut, c'était Mello qu'il venait d'entendre !

Il se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda le fond du jardin en plissant les yeux.

-Ouf ! Tout va bien, ils sont juste en train d'attraper des canards !

Blanc

-AAAARRG !!! Non !!!

Il ouvrit frénétiquement la fenêtre en hurlant aux deux garçons :

-MELLO ! MATT !! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!

Dans le jardin :

-Matt, ya pas quelqu'un qui nous à appelé là ?

-….Non.

-Ah…

Bureau :

-Les salles gosses ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez débordé ! MELLOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!! MAAAAAAATTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jardin :

-Ah ! Là on nous a appelés ! J'en suis sure !

-Je crois que c'est Roger…..Murmura Matt en s'efforçant de tenir bon.

-ROGER !?

-MELLOOO ! NOOONNN !!!

Et si, Mello venait de tiré sur la tige qui se fracassa en deux, Mello tomba à plat ventre dans l'eau, suivit du ''pauvre'' Matt, ils se retrouvèrent trempés jusqu'aux os…

-Pff !!! Je n'ai même pas attrapé l'canard !!

-Tais-toi Mello, s'il te plait….

Plus tard…

-Non mais ! Vous n'avez rien dans le crane !!! Rien du tout !!! Si vous saviez un peu dans quel état je suis après cet..Incident !!! Vous ne feriez pas les malin commme ca et puis…..

Roger les réprimandait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, après qu'ils soient sortit de l'étang, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau de leur chère directeur, encore à moitié mouillés…. Matt baissait la tète, Mello s'en fichait, mais d'un autre coté, le camping risquait de partir à la flotte ! Cette idée de rester ici pendant que les autres s'amuseraient lui flanquait des frissons.

-Pardon Roger…Murmura le jeune Matt.

-…Bien… Mello ?

-_Et si jamais il était punit !? Il n'irait pas au camping, ni à aucun d'ailleurs !!! Non !!! Quel dilemme !! Disgrâce !!!! _

_-_Mello !? Je te parle !!

-Hein !?

-Si tu présentes tes excuses, je t'autorise tout de même à faire la sortie. Dit Roger.

Le gamin n'hésita pas :

-Pardon Roger !!!!! Pardon !!!! Je le referais pluuuuuuuusss !!!!!!!!!!! **Au bord des larmes…**

-Euh...Oui, oui bien ! Allez maintenant ! Partez tout les deux je ne veux plus vous voir avant demain matin !!

-Oui !!

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

Roger resta dans son bureau avec ses pensées :

-Aaahh…Mello, il fait son grand garçon….Mais quel enfant !!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Finit !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Oui, Mello joue les grands, mais en faite, il est encore tout gamin ! Comme chacun des pensionnaires en faite…**

**Au prochain chapitre, préparation des bagages, coup foireux et autocar !! **

Des p'tites rewiews ?


End file.
